Idris Bishop
"Face the monsters in your mind, beat them and you will be able to unleash your full potential" - Idris Bishop '''Idris Bishop, '''most commonly known as "Agent Bishop", is a citizen of the Commonwealth and leader of Task Force Ethereal, the organization in charge of all psionic users in the nation's borders. Working as an agent of the nation's secret service and the prime minister Takumi Ishii , very little is known about him, aside from being born in Ortus and having awakened his psionic powers, like many others, in the pyramid of Redamon Prime. Famous and quite trusted by his fellow psionics, Idris is still little known outside of Task Force Etheral. As first one to lead this organization, he has had to face a wide number of challenges without assistance. Unlike other fields which the Commonwealth's scientists have managed to master, the origin and intricacies of psionics are still a mystery which even those who possess these powers are unable to solve. Agent Bishop knows this more than others, as it is rumored he was one of the first humans to ever set foot on the mysterious Crystal Pyramid and thus awaken his psionic powers. While it is true that others were more gifted and able to unleash far more powerful psionic powers, Idris's discipline and control allow him to use his mind with such precision and speed, he can defeat far more powerful, but less experienced psionics. Biography Aside from the knowledge that he was born in Ortus sometime during humanity's expansion across the stars, little is known of agent Bishop's family or upbringing. Rumor has it that he was the oldest of several brothers and quickly left his studies to join in the first ships leaving Ortus to try his luck in one of the new colonies. Powers Getting psionic powers is both a gift and a curse, a tool which must be tempered and used wisely by those few who have it. Even with the help of those members of Task Force Ethereal in charge of the training facilities on Redamon Prime, there are still many young or untrained psionics who suffer greatly as they try to understand and use their new powers. A small number go mad, some forever mentally disabled due to visions projected unto them from other psychics or even planets. The situation was even worse when it came to those few who first found the Crystal Pyramid. Despite still being weak, the powers were not something all of them welcomed. Some were unable to stop themselves from reading the minds of those around them (some fainting when that happened in a crowd). Others put far to much effort on their levitation skills and nearly caused permanent damage to their own brains. A few brought nightmares to their families by accident, to the point where they left their homes to prevent even worse damage from happening to them. It is said that Idris was one of those who left when he realized his powers were harming those around him. Choosing one of the most isolated regions in Redamon Prime, he tried to find a way to control his powers, knowing that even the greatest minds in the Commonwealth would not be able to help him in his struggle. During months, or maybe years, Idris sunk deep into his own thoughts, faced his fears, his wants and dreams. These journeys into his own mind were long, leaving the man so exhausted he could barely move or think afterwards. Once he was done though, there were none in the Commonwealth who could match his control of the psionic arts. Broke and in need of a new purpose after so much time isolated, Idris began to travel and help those who had just found out about their psionic gifts. Soon, psionic users across the nation came to visit him until, finally, he convinced the State to open a government-funded academy to teach use and control of the powers of the mind. That academy would soon be located in the pyramid itself and serve as the main base of Task Force Ethereal. Task Force Ethereal Seeing how psionic agents could be of great use to the Commonwealth, prime minister Takumi Ishii wasted no time turning what had been already more-or-less a school, into a training ground for future agents. Idris Bishop soon found himself working side-by-side with the prime minister, as he also wanted to show the rest of humanity the marvels of psionic powers and how they could benefit society. As members of Task Force Ethereal performed a wide variety of tasks, Idris soon found himself taking part in all manner of missions, from security, to espionage and even battlefield operations. Unwilling to let his trainees do things he could not have done himself, Idris could often be found at the head of a psionic squad, giving orders and direction to his men and women even as bullets flew around them. Death Like so many other psychics during the beginning of the 24th century, 'Last Light' drove the greatest psi's mad beyond measure and Bishop was no exception. Bishop would be the assassin of the the man who made him the leader of Task Force Ethereal, Takumi Ishii himself. Though for him, such a 'victory' was short lived as Shu Lin was noted for blowing for blowing him apart with her revolver. Killing the once famous leader of Task Force Ethereal instantly.Category:Characters Category:Members of the Commonwealth Category:Psionics